Wörter in einer Rosa El y Yo
by Lampara.de.Mercurio
Summary: TAKARI. Desde que somos unos niños nos hemos conocido, hemos estudiado juntos, jugado juntos, confiandonos hasta el mas minimo detalle, siendo El y yo los mejores amigos, pero para mi el, era mas que un amigo y nunca se dio cuenta.....Mi sueño una rosa.


**Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**este es mi primer fic de la pareja de Takari, aunque casi no leo fics de Takari pero si escucho, ya que m is hermana me lo cuenta, ella si es Fanatica de esta pareja, y podria decirse que igual yo pero no llego a tanto como ella, Y podria decrles que gracias a ella escribi este oneshot.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Y aprovecho este fic par darle las gracias a Kioko-4ever, aunque ya ha pasado bastante timpo desde que me dio el consejo todavia estoy totalmete agradecida con ella, ya uqe sino fuera por ella ahora no estaria subiendo este fic.Gracias!!!!!!**

**Bueno ahora voy con el ONESHOT**

.::::::.-.::::::.-.::::::.-.::::::.-.::::::.

El dia es soleado, el viento agradable, los pajaros trinan y yo? Me encuentro sola!, este dia seria perfecto si no fuera por mi vida en este momento, volteo hacia un arbol y veo hacia la nada,para luego dirigir mi mirada al suelo, el parque: amplio y con arboles que adornan su espacio dando un toque acogedor al lugar, pero ahora lo mas entretenido son mis pies y las grietas en el suelo, si! Las grietas, casi igual como las heridas que desde ayer me matan.

Desde que somos unos niños nos hemos conocido, hemos estudiado juntos, jugado juntos, confiandonos hasta el mas minimo detalle, siendo El y yo los mejores amigos, pero para mi el, era mas que un amigo y nunca se dio cuenta…

Se fue por 4 años a estudiar a otro pais, yo lo he esperado, lo he esperado sin descansar, soñando su regreso. Esperando a que el venga y me de una de esas sonrisas que solo me daba a mi y esperando ver ese brillo en su mirada cada ves que me miraba

//////Flash Back//////

Sonaba el telefono constantemente desesperando muy fácilmente a la chica que vivia alli

-voy!!! Hay voy!!!-gritaba-Bueno-dijo descolgando el telefono

-Mi luz!!!!

Ella siente como el corazon empieza a palpitar desenfrenadamente

-Takeru-responde la chica en un minimo susurro

-Hola Hika solo te llamo para decirte que mañana me ire a vivir aun lugar muy especial para mi-

-asi? En donde?-pregunta con curiosidad

-eso, pronto te lo comunicare, es una sorpresa-

Hikari sonrio

- y… solo te digo que me ire con la persona mas importante para mi-

Hikari se quedo callada y su sonrisa se disperso como el aire

-con la persona mas importante?

-si, mi luz

-ah!

Hikari escucha como el timbre suena del otro lado de la linea

-Hikari me despido necesito irme

-claro-tratando de no sonar como le temblaba la voz

-bueno…adios

Takeru cuelga dejando a Hikari todavía con el telefono en las manos y con el corazon destrosado y con lagrimas golpeando sus ojos.

-adios-susurra para si misma

//////Fin de flash Back//////

Una corta conversación, pero esa corta conversación le rompio sus sueños.

Senti una punzada, las palabras no salian, y si salian no podia articularlas, eso es patetico, si! Lo se!

Pero… llevo 4 años sin verlo

Se va a ir a vivir con la persona mas importante para el, todavía no lo anulo, todavía no lo creo, todavía no lo quiero creer.

Sopla el aire dandome un viento calido, pero que no me embriaga

Y suelto una risa ironica, recordando cuando el y yo paseabamos por este parque, sonriendo como siempre, estando cerca de el uno no podia dejar de sonreir, todavía recuerdo su cabello movido por el viento. Rubio. Siempre me gusto

Veo a una persona que vende rosas sueltas que a mi lado, me sonrie y me ofrece una flor y la rechazo cortésmente mientras suspiro

Me gustan las rosas. Pero mi sueño es que me regalen una rosa de parte de una persona especial para mi, y el lo sabe, yo se lo dije; con el simple hecho de que el, sea la primera persona que me regale una rosa, pero parecio que nunca lo entendió.

En eso siento una mano en mi hombro y volteo y veo a una niña cabello negro, mas debajo de los hombros, ojos verdes parece de 8 años. Me sonrie tiernamente. Le correspondo de igual manera

-Toma! -me extiende una hoja doblada

-gracias-le respondo y veo como sale corriendo para luego perderla de vista por la gente

Desdoblo la hoja mientras veo a ambos lados para ver si hay algun sospechoso. Ninguno

Poso mis ojos en la hoja color azul bajo y en la tinta roja, fue escrito rapidamente, la tinta esta un poco escurrida y un poco fuera de lugar.

_Voltea a tu derecha, podrias venir?_

_Espero que me recuerdes, y que no me hayas olvidado…_

Miro con desconcierto la hoja y leo la ultima frase

Sonrió inconscientemente y se empieza a formar un nudo en la garganta, volteo a la derecha y encuentro un restaurante de nombre "Esperanza" un gran nombre.

Camino a paso lento y veo que se abren las puertas.

No puedo dejar de sonreir pero tampoco puedo quitar la nostalgia dentro de mi.

En eso siento como me tapan los ojos

-quien es?-pregunto divertida tratando de ocultar el pequeño nudo en la garganta

-acaso ya me olvidaste?-siento un escalofrios recorrer todos mis miembros y como quita sus manos de mis ojos dejandome ver la luz del lugar

-te conozco?-digo con una sonrisa y encontrándome con unos ojos azules, esos ojos azules con los cuales me paso las noches desvelándome, esos ojos azules que no habia visto por 4 largos años

-eso fue cruel-me dice con el seño fruncido pero aun asi con su sonrisa, con la sonrisa mas linda y tierna que he visto

-entonces por que preguntas que te olvide, si sabes que yo nunca te olvidaria-digo tratando de ignorar el nudo en la garganta que poco a poco se hace mas grande.

-eso esperaba escuchar mi luz? Y parece que la espera no fue en vano.-sonrie nuevamente y me encamina hacia el parque donde El y yo andabamos.

-que haces aquí?-tratando de no llorar

-te dije que viviria con la persona mas importante para mi-me dice y yo bajo la mirada

- y ella vive por aquí?- y noto como sube su mano y me pone un mechón detrás de la oreja, me quedo sin palabras

-claro –siento como su mano esta en mi barbilla

Me obliga a mirarlo

Me mira directamente a los ojos, siento como mis piernas tiemblan, y como las palabras no me salen, me sonrie,se acerca a mí y me da una rosa

Una rosa

La admiro y empiezo a sollozar y noto que algo brilla en sus adentros

Lo saco lentamente, un diamante.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par

Un anillo!!!

Siento como las lagrimas que desde ayer golpeaban mis ojos empiezan a recorrer por mis mejillas

-aceptarías casarte conmigo? Mi luz?-lo veo fijamente, todavía no logro asimilarlo

-p-pero…-tartamudeo como una tonta

-y un alojamiento en tu casa?

Sonrio abiertamente y me muerdo el labio inferior

-claro que si!!!!-

Me lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente y el me corresponde

Me separo lentamente

-pense que…

En eso siento unos labios contra los mios impidiéndome hablar. Un beso, corto, pero lindo

-te quiero- me susurra apoyando su frente con la mia y limpiandome las lagrimas que todavía no eran sacadas por el viento.

-yo igual-digo dandole un beso corto

//////Flash Back//////

Poso mis ojos en la hoja color azul bajo y en la tinta roja, fue escrito rapidamente, la tinta esta un poco escurrida y un poco chueca :

_Voltea a tu derecha, podrias venir?_

_espero que me recuerdes, y que no me hayas olvidado…_

Miro con desconcierto la hoja y leo la ultima frase

_Mi luz en medio del camino_

_Y que me guia por todos mis males_

_Mi mejor amiga_

//Fin de Flash Back//////

Ahora estabamos en la banca donde Nosotros nos sentabamos, por que desde ahora ya no sera; "El y Yo". Si no; "Nosotros".

El viento sopla u viento calido que me embriaga.

**FIN**

**.::::.-.:::::.-.:::::.-.::::.-.:::::.**

**Criticas contructivas, consejos mayormente, espero sus reviews!!!!!**

**me despido su servidora**

**angelsss**


End file.
